Sith Apprentice
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: Hood wearing, discipline, speech writing...who said that becoming a Sith is easy? Young Palpatine's workdays. AU.


**TITLE:**Sith Apprentice

**AUTHOR:** Darth Manul & Darth Corsa

**GENRE:** Humor, Drama, Non-slash

**SUMMARY: **Hood wearing, discipline, speech writing...who said that becoming a Sith is easy? Young Palpatine's workdays. AU.

**FEEDBACK:** Always appreciated. And you want to write it!

**DISCLAIMER: **The galaxy belongs to us, these characters — to Luсas.

* * *

"…The Republic will be organized into the first Galactic Empire!" once again the young voice, which belonged to a red-haired boy, said.

"How many times should I repeat this to you? Watch your intonation! '_The First Galactic Empire!"_ the older mocked, imitating the boy′s voice. "For the last time, remember, my very young and stupid apprentice, you should use steady and firm voice, otherwise how will you persuade the audience that it′s what they definitely need?"

"But I'm trying, Master!" the upset apprentice whined.

"Well, I can't see it now; so more training will be in order. Do you know that Master Yoda uses to say '_Do or not do. There is no try'_? I think he is right about this stuff!"

"Maybe, we can spar now?" Cos asked with rising hope. It was the most exciting part in his training. Economic and diplomatic, which would "_definitely help you to rule the galaxy!"_ were quite boring for a restless boy.

"Why? Yes, you have already trained well with your lightsaber, but it's not enough to be a Sith! Would you like to be a pathetic Jedi?"

"No!" Cos cried with fear in his voice.

"So, do not try to get out of writing your future speech. Remember, I can always send you to Jedi Temple! And _they_ will train you!"

"I'm sorry, Master," the future Sith murmured, being afraid of his Master's wrath and not a very optimistic prospect of being sent to the Temple.

"And now, I believe, it's time to tell you about my theory of immortality," The older Sith said with pleasure in his voice.

The youth sighed and reached his datapad. He had already heard that damned theory more than ten times! It was not his fault that his Master was suffering from sclerosis!

* * *

_(Ten years later)_

"…The Republic will be organized into the first Galactic Empire!" the young man, who was sitting proudly in the luxurious armchair, said.

"Well done! Now at least a Jedi youngling can believe you!" the Master complimented. Praises were so rare (even of that kind) that Cos blushed.

"Well, what are you wearing?" Master asked suspiciously.

Cos looked at himself: the black robe, hood over his head. The Sith were wearing such clothes for centuries! It's like a dress code. What's wrong? Besides, it's very fashionable now, some days ago he himself saw some people, drawing something on the walls, in the lower levels of Coruscant, wearing such clothes.

"What's wrong?" the older Master had already read his thoughts. "Is this some kind of pajamas? And your hood? Look at it! Are you a rapper or a Sith? The hood should cover your head and, what is most important, your eyes, so that nobody can suspect you, Cos Palpatine! And how have you tied it under your chin? Do not do so again or I'll send you to the Temple! And remember, when the galaxy will be yours, a new powerful weapon will be in order to control this pathetic people. And, of course, don't forget about your personal bodyguards…"

Cos, sniffing, began to hear.

* * *

_(A couple of years passed)_

Master roared just before Cos had been drinking a half of the cup, then its fragments fell down, clinking. Darth Plagueis' eyes were burning with hatred same as in the most dramatic Sith legends.

"I… knew!" he breathed. "I have already been suspecting you for a long time! How dare you..!"

Cos retreated to the corner, thinking that if his Master did not control himself, his next apprentice would be much more obedient — with such a _poor_ example. Had he really discovered… no, this was absolutely impossible! Having pressed his apprentice to the corner, Darth Plagueis suppressed the wish of cutting slothful Cos into tiny pieces, using his red-bladed lightsaber, with great difficulty and just painfully slapped his mouth.

"Remember, my apprentice, the main feature of the Dark Side: the Sith never drink that blue liquid. It's the Jedi stuff! By the way, it is time to teach you to control the energy and to throw lightning bolts."

Since that time the education of the young Sith went much better.

During the next several years _'still very young'_ Sidious had been carefully learning the ways of the Dark side, theories about Midi-chlorians, ruling the Galactic Empire, and hating the Jedi. Now he sparred with his Master as an equal.

"Master, will I become a real Sith soon, not an apprentice?" he asked one sinister evening.

"Not soon, my very young apprentice. You still have much to learn," the Master said, imitating the Jedi intonations.

"_And how long this will be? He again forgets that his race lives longer than humans. However, there is another way._" Cos smiled, tightly arising his mental shields against the elder Sith.

* * *

Cos was standing next to the sleeping form of his Master. He was holding the lightsaber in his hand, ready to activate it the next second. The black robe was fitting him perfectly and the hood was pulled till his nose. _Now or never_. Finally, he made one swift movement.

When the Master was awake, it was too late.

"I… I′m… dying?" Darth Plagueis said, coughing.

"Yes, it′s very sad," The former apprentice answered with indifference, watching at his bleeding Master.

"Well… now you′re a real… Sith… Damn… Damn to you!" Plagueis cried for the last time, before joining the Force.

"_All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Right, Master?_"

Sidious indifferently looked at his former master′s body and murmured:

"It′s ironic: he could save others from the death, but not himself. I always thought that cloning is more promising, though it′s absolutely new technology."

He left the room, taking his comlink.

"Darth Maul? It′s time to continue your training."

_Ah, Power! Unlimited power!_

Now, he should become a senator from some peaceful planet, Naboo, for example, contact with Trade Federation, and wait for an appropriate case. And no more lessons!

_Excellent. Everything is going as planned._


End file.
